The brother
by dmitry
Summary: Set 20 years after Taken, this tells the story of Robert, Allies younger brother.
1. Chapter 1

Robert jumps off the bus and begins walking down the road towards his house. It's a typical winter day in his home town of Southampton, England. It was cold and wet. He'd moved to Southampton at the age of 5 along with his parents. His parents had never really explained why they had moved there from their home in America. Whenever he asked, they just said it was because they couldn't stay. He rarely asked anymore though. He was happy in England.

Well, he was when the sun shined. Typically, it was a rainy, miserable day in Southampton. He was soaked. He opened the door of his house, which he still shared with mum and dad. He could smell something coming from the kitchen.

"What's for dinner mum?" He shouted as he threw his backpack on the floor.

"Pasta" shouted Lisa back from the kitchen

Robert walked upstairs to get out of his wet clothes. He'd spent the day at University finishing his most recent assignment entitled "The space programme 1945-1989". He'd always been interested in space ever since he was small. He never knew why, and pondered it as he walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hi dad, how as work" he enquired as he sat down at the dinner table.

"Not bad, the usual" replied Charlie as he folded up copy of the newspaper and tucked into his dinner.

Charlie worked down the docks, helping to load and unload ships that docked in Southampton, one of the busiest container ports in Europe. Today was a particularly busy day, due to the run up to Christmas.

"How was university today then?" asked Lisa

"Not too bad, another boring lecture on the foreign policy under George Bush Jnr. He sounds like a bit of a loser"

"You were lucky you weren't around when his dad was president" said Charlie

"Robert, me and your dad need to talk about something with you. As you're getting older, we need to tell you something" said Lisa.

"Of course, what is it?" Robert answered

"It's about your sister" said Lisa

"I had a sister?" Robert answered. He was taken aback. He never knew he had a sister

"It's a long story and explains why we had to leave America. About 20 years ago, about a year before you were born, something happen to our daughter, your sister. Her name was Allie." Started Charlie

To be continued!!


	2. Chapter 2

Robert sat open mouthed. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Lisa had just told him the story of how his older sister Allie was taken almost 21 years ago and never came back.

"Wow, that's amazing. I never thought things like that happened". Said Robert in disbelief

"Yeah, it seems hard to believe if it's never happened to you, but believe me, its real" answered Lisa quietly

It was getting late, and Robert decided to get going. He was meeting his friends in under an hour, and he still hadn't changed. He ran upstairs, quickly changed and ran out of the door. He was still confused by everything he'd heard, alien abductions, UFO's, government conspiracies? And, to top it off, he was a quarter alien!

He was still pondering this as he got into the city centre and met his friends. He thought it was best he didn't say anything to them and that he kept it to himself. He didn't even understand it yet.

The next day, Robert awoke, feeling a little worse for wear. He made a mental note never to drink that much again. He took a shower and then slowly stumbled downstairs.

"Morning, how are you feeling" asked Lisa with a smile on her face.

"Not too bad considering" Robert lied

"Okay" said Lisa putting his fried breakfast on the table. "Just look after yourself today"

Robert wondered what she meant, but before he could ask, Lisa left the room.

"See you tonight Rob" She shouted as the front door slammed shut

Robert finished his breakfast and left the house. He jumped onto the bus and sat in a corner reading the paper. He read about more suicide bombers, tax rises and other disasters, but he still was deep in thought about what his parents had told him last night.

As he got off at his stop, he noticed a man in a dark coat walking directly towards him. Something inside told him to be careful, but before he could do anything the man was in front of him.

"Are you Robert Keys?" the man asked.

"Yeah, who are you and why do you want me?" he answered coldly. He was in no mood to talk to this guy.

"My name's Jonathan Crawford. I'm with the FBI. I need to talk to you." He answered

Robert turned and started to run.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert turned down a back road and continued running. The man was catching up with him, and showed no signs of slowing down. Robert was starting to get tired now, and the man caught up with him.

"Right, I have you now" he snarled "I need to ask you a few questions"

"Why do you want me, I haven't broken any laws" gasped Robert

"Where do you live boy" answered Jonathan, ignoring his last question

"Why do you want to know?" spat Robert

"Listen to me boy...." spat Jonathan

"No, you listen to me..." shouted Robert

Suddenly Jonathan hit Robert and he flew into the wall.

"And next time you interrupt me, I'll hit you hard" said Jonathan. "Now, we're going to get into my car and you're going to show me where you live"

Jonathan dragged Robert to a black Mercedes and threw him into the back seat where a woman sat.

"This is my half sister, Mary. You better be nice to her." Jonathan laughed

Robert looked round and saw that Mary was holding a gun.

"Hi Robert, How are you?" Laughed Mary. "Our families go way back"

Robert didn't answer and started to guide the agents to his house.

A few hours later, Lisa returned home from work. Charlie had just rung her to tell her that he'd be home late. A ship had just arrived and there was a slight problem with the cargo. She saw people in her living room and before she could say anything, one of them stood up.

"Hi Lisa, how are you? You're looking healthy" said Mary

"How did you find me?" Lisa answered

"Well, that's my job." Laughed Mary

"What do you want with me and my family?" Asked Lisa

"Wow, you do ask a lot of questions don't you?" snapped Mary "We're here to talk about Allie"

"What about her?" Asked Lisa

"Well, two weeks ago, a craft landed in the Mojave desert. Guess who was onboard?" Smirked Lisa "We picked her up and she was wondering where you were"

"What have you done with her?" Pleaded Lisa

"Don't worry, she's safe" Answered Mary

At that instant, Charlie entered the house.

"Ah, the whole family's here! We better get going before little Allie comes to any harm" Said Mary

"Wait a minute, what's this all about?" Shouted Charlie

"I'm sure Jonathan will clear up any questions you have en route" smiled Mary as a team of armed FBI agents entered the house.


End file.
